


Japan's Secret

by tinabug



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan has been able to keep the secret of his favorite citizen for centuries. Until now. Kagome's appearance has caused a lot of chaos and oh my god Russia, stop poking it! Chapters will probably be short</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh shit!”

It was the person who said those words that stopped the meeting causing complete silence as they all stared incredulously at the nation who uttered those words.

It was Germany who decided to brave the unknown and take a step towards the comatose looking nation. Japan had just uttered those words and was now staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

“Japan, are you all right?” Germany asked, concerned for his ally and friend. This was not his typical behavior and judging from everyone’s expression they all agreed that something was wrong. Every nation was tense as they awaited the answer. 

Everyone crouched down and held their ears at Japan’s answering shriek. Germany was the only one still standing, though he had covered his ears as he made his way to his friend.

Japan had his hands clutched into his hair and his shrieks made the hair on everyone’s body stand up. It was full of terror and sadness and grief and pain all wrapped into one unending howl of despair. 

The shriek caused several nations to cry as they had no other way to react to the sound. All waited as Germany got closer and closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Germany’s hand landed on Japan’s shoulder he was thrown away. The other nations watched in shock as Japan began to glow pink.

This caused the other nations to run around screaming. This was mainly Italy running around and mass producing white flags that he was piling up near Japan while simultaneously crying out for Germany to wake up. 

England was the first nation brave enough to go near Japan while America was waving a burger in front of Germany’s face to get him to wake up. Russia was in his corner going all creepy while smiling at the pain pouring off of Japan and what nations weren’t cowering away from Japan were cowering from him.

“Japan?” England questioned just as Germany was waking up. 

The glow around Japan got so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. 

When the light died down, no one expected what they saw. Japan was sprawled across the floor with a raven haired woman tucked into his chest. His arms were wrapped around her as her face was tucked into his chest.

No one knew what do. They all looked at each other trying to decide who would act first. Even the boisterous America was stumped on this situation.


	3. Chapter 3

A groan of discomfort caused most to jump, startled at the sound. All eyes were on the couple sprawled out on the flower.

“Honhonhonhon,” France’s laugh rang around the room as he was the first to approach. It was an unconscious beautiful woman after all. 

“Don’t do that you bloody idiot,” England exclaimed while pushing him out of the way. The poor woman didn’t deserve to be groped in her sleep. 

He let out a screech when he turned back around to the unconscious couple. “Russia, don’t poke it like that,” England shouted. Seriously, it was going to have to be him to go up and check on the couple. It seems everyone else was being an idiot about it.

He could see a few others move towards Japan and the unknown woman as well as others and Italy was still trying to get Germany up and moving since he had woke up and seemed a bit disoriented.

“Everyone, just calm down and listen. We need to be calm otherwise we risk scaring the woman when she wakes up. We don’t know her but apparently Japan does,” England made sure everyone heard him.

Most of the countries moved back to give him room to walk forward. The only one who didn’t move back was Russia but at least he had quit poking the woman with his pipe. 

Once standing beside the couple, he crouched down to where he was balanced on the balls of his feet. He could see the woman’s head shifting and hear a small groan escape her. He was careful to not touch her as the pink light had faded and he didn’t want it coming back. 

“Miss, are you alright? I believe you gave us all quite a scare by appearing out a thin air,” he wanted to try and make conversation to show he meant no harm and maybe she wouldn’t be scared if someone was talking normally to her.

A groan was his answer but it let him known the woman was waking. England and the other around strained to look as the woman lifted her head up and stared around at them groggily. 

“Miss, are you alright?” he decided to try one more time. 

He was shocked when her attention stopped at Russia though Russia seemed excited.

“Excuse me,” her voice was light, “but my name is Kagome. Japan brought me here but where is here and can you help me up please?” She extended her hand out to the male she had focused on and was grateful when he reached out and helped her up but instead of simply helping her up he had pulled her towards himself and tucked her into his body with both arms curled around her.

Kagome decided the one in front of her was warm and comfortable so she snuggled closer into him. Once comfortable she looked up at him and asked for his name.

“Russia, and you little one should become one with me!” his dark aura was swirling around him yet this woman didn’t even seem bothered by it.

“Nice to meet you, Russia, but forgive me, I am still so tired,” she said and promptly snuggled her face back into his chest and passed out.

Russia shocked everyone with how gently he raised her into his arms and went over to Japan and lifted him under an arm opposite of the main one supporting Kagome’s weight. She was so tiny that he only needed one hand to hold her up. 

He then walked out of the room leaving chaos behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Vhat the hell happened?” Germany asked once his consciousness came back and he could focus again. He wasn’t surprised to feel Italy crying against his shoulder or to find himself covered in white flags.

He slowly looked around the room and realized something was amiss quickly. “Vhere is Japan and the woman,” after another quick sweep of the room he added, “and Russia?”

“Oh, Germany!!! You’re ok,” Italy exclaimed as he hugged Germany.

“Ja, I am fine now,” Germany stated while patting Italy on the head. He hadn’t meant to worry anyone but he really wanted to know what had happened and why he was thrown across the floor.

“It was so scary Mr. Germany,” Italy wailed and latched onto Germany, “Miss Kagome woke up but all she focused on was that scary Russia and then Russia took both Kagome and the unconscious Japan away.”

“VHAT!!!” Germany exclaimed while standing up quickly, even with Italy still attached to him. He looked everywhere in the room but, just as Italy said, he found no Russia, no Japan and no mysterious woman.

“Did you say her name was Kagome?” Germany tried asking Italy who was still wailing while holding onto him but it seemed he wasn’t paying attention.

“All she said was her name was Kagome and that Japan had brought her here but that was all she knew,” it was England who had answered Germany’s question.

Germany turned to face England, one hand on Italy’s head trying to calm him down, and asked to be told everything that happened once he was thrown across the room by the strange pink power. He could hardly believe what he was told but he did know he needed to find his friend and ally along with the mysterious Kagome that he had somehow brought to him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Russia arrived at his suite without anyone stopping him. Almost everyone who saw him and the unconscious people he had with him had quickly scrambled out of his way. 

His room was equipped with two beds. He dropped Japan onto one bed as gently as he could. He wasn’t feeling very violent at the moment.

Once Japan was on one bed, he gently set Kagome down on his. She seemed to frown once he removed his arms from around her.

In response to her frown, he brought a hand up to her face to smooth out the frown lines. A pleased smile lit up his face when Kagome turned her face into his hand to nuzzle it. 

He carefully sits down on the bed and leaned against the headboard and got comfortable. There was nothing to do now but wait until she woke up and find out why he felt such a pull to her. 

A look of amazement crossed his face as she turned and curled into his lap. He brought a hand down to her hair and began running his fingers through it as he leaned back to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome felt warm and safe. She took in a deep breath as her consciousness returned to her. The smell of sunflower’s greeted her nose causing her to snuggle in even closer to whatever she was curled up to.

A pleased hum met her ears and she felt a hand run through her hair. She answered with a pleased hum on her own. Her head tilted back before she opened her eyes.

Beautiful violet eyes met her curious blue ones. There was a soft look on the man’s face but she still felt that power from earlier. It was the same power that had drawn her to him. Now that she was awake and rested she could feel it floating about him and how it was reaching out and curling about her.

She couldn’t stop herself as she snuggled deeper into what she realized was his lap. A small blush appeared on her face as she smiled up at the man.

“Hello, Russia,” she greeted while keeping her voice low as she saw Japan laying down on the bed next to the one she was on. She glanced around to realize she was in some kind of hotel like suite, or at least a room decorated like one. “Where are we at?” she asked while looking back up at Russia.

She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers run through her hair. She leaned into his hand as she felt the pads of his fingers brush her scalp. While waiting on him to answer she pondered this instant attraction. It was a very new feeling but for some reason, she wasn’t scared or worried about it. She felt safe and protected.


	6. Chapter 6

Russia gazed down at Kagome and was amazed at how she was reacting to him. Everyone else was always so terrified of him and those who were not terrified of him were still nervous around him. No one had ever acted so calm and accepting of him before.

‘Acceptance,’ he thought, as he kept running his hand through her hair.

“We are in my hotel room. It was the quickest and most quiet place to bring you and Japan,” his voice was low as he answered her question. It was almost as if he didn’t want her to come to her senses and run away screaming. 

“Thank you for bringing me someplace quiet,” she said as she smiled up at Russia in gratitude. She knew that her appearance would have caused an uproar with the other countries and had she woke up to all of them questioning her, she would not be in such a good mood. She knew all about the other countries through Japan but none of them knew about her. He had wanted to keep her a secret for as long as possible.

She knew that he had wanted to keep her a secret for just a bit longer but she had no choice but to call on him. She knew that Japan would have questions for her when he awoke, but until then she would try and not think on it so her focus went back to Russia.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything to drink, would you?” she asked. The trip had been hard on her and she was thirsty and starving but she really didn’t want to impose by asking for food but she figured she could at least ask for a drink.

Russia was about to say yes to the drink when he heard a sound. A grin stretched over his face as he gave a low chuckle and responded, “It seems your stomach wants more than just liquid. Why don’t we order up some room service?” He then looked down to see Kagome’s reaction. He was amused to see a splash of red across her face as she squirmed in his lap in what he realized was embarrassment. 

Kagome really wanted to disappear in embarrassment right at the moment but she supposed she should be grateful her stomach spoke up for her as that meant now food would be on the way as well. She finally looked up at Russia when she felt most of the blush was beaten back. “Thanks. I hope it is not too much trouble. Food sounds wonderful right now.” She really was grateful.

Russia gently got up off the bed and helped Kagome prop herself up against the headboard. He already missed running his hand through her hair and wondered if he would get the chance to again. He then went to order some food and drinks. He even remembered to get Japan something for when he woke up and made sure there was enough food for a snack later. He planned on keeping both in his room until he found out what was going on and perhaps find out why he felt this instance connection with Kagome.

Ordering the food only took a few minutes, so he was able to return to the bed quite quickly. Kagome gave him a smile before curling back up in his lap like before and he found himself immensely pleased with this. Without even realizing what he was doing his hand came up and continued running through her hair. This couldn’t help but feel write and he would cherish these peaceful moments while he could.

Kagome gave a soft hum in appreciation as his hand glided through her hair. She had hoped she wasn’t being to forward by resuming her position but it had felt so right and comfortable that she couldn’t help it. She settled into his lap more comfortable and hoped to remain there until the food was brought. She knew once she was up and moving that the questions would begin and she wanted to enjoy this peace as long as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome wanted to scream in disappointment when a knock sounded on the door, but she knew it was probably room service and she was starving and thirsty. She almost snickered at the frown Russia gave the door before he helped her up and then went to answer the door. 

The smell that proceeded Russia back into the room had her feet moving quickly to the table in the room, knowing that’s where he would bring the food. Once the cart was beside her, she wasted no time in setting everything up. She was pleased to find steak, salad, baked potatoes and rolls along with iced tea. It would definitely be filling. 

“This smells so good, Russia. Thank you!” Kagome exclaimed as she sat down across from Russia to eat. She was surprised at the soft look he gave her, as he did not seem like a guy who would do such.

“You are welcome, Kagome,” he said in an uncharacteristic response for himself. He was happy he had made her so happy with such a small gesture. A quick glance to the other occupant in the room showed that Japan was still out.

Kagome caught the flicked gaze over to Japan and sighed as she finished chewing what was in her mouth. She was just grateful that he hadn’t started interrogating her yet. There were no words to show how much she appreciated even though she knew the male had to be curious about her appearance.

“I promise that once Japan is awake, we will tell you what happened,” she told him, hoping to ease some of his curiosity. And she hoped it forestalled any questions. She only had about half the information anyways. Japan would be able to answer the rest.

“It sounds like it will be an interesting tale,” Russia said as he continued eating. He found himself unable to quit watching her as they ate. Everything she did was just so mesmerizing and he had to wonder why. He’d never felt such a pull towards anyone before.

“That was delicious,” Kagome stated as she sat back after finishing off all her food. She blushed when she found Russia was already finished and was giving her a smirk of amusement. Deciding she could be childish, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Russia felt a playful streak hit him when Kagome stuck her tongue out and reached out before she could pull her tongue back into her mouth.

“Ung,” Kagome managed to get out around the hold Russia had on her tongue. Her eyes went cross trying to see the hold he had on her. She glared at him but all he did was grin back at her. She ended up huffing through her nose but he paid her no mind. ‘This is ridiculous,’ she thought in amusement. Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward instead of backwards and bit him.

Russia let out a small yelp, shocked that she actually bit him. He wasn’t even sure what to do as no one had ever acted like this before with him. He settled for grinding his fist into her head but not enough to hurt her. Her delighted laughter was worth it. 

‘What is this feeling,’ he thought as he watched her laugh. She was quickly changing things for him but he wasn’t as upset as he thought he’d be. Instead he was looking forward to seeing what else she would change.


	8. Chapter 8

A groan caught both of their attention. Kagome immediately went to go check on Japan who was just now starting to wake up.

“What happened?” Japan said as he studied the room he was in and the fact that it was just Kagome and Russia in the room. He had expected that Germany would have probably been the one to take him somewhere safe. Russia had never even crossed his thoughts in helping them unless of course if Russia was kidnapping them. But Kagome seemed in good condition and well fed judging from the amount of food he could smell over at the table.

Kagome smiled as she sat down on the bed beside Japan to help him sit up. “Well, you were able to summon me when I called for help. I am so glad you were able to pull me out. Apparently, Inuyasha discovered that I was coming back and so he destroyed the well. He was also going to try and steal the jewel from me and Kikyo was there as well. She had her arrow aimed at me so I think she was trying to take my soul. Sango and Miroku were killed in the final battle and I am unsure of what happened to Shipphou. He wasn’t there when the battle ended as I had sent him away and all of this happened before I could go look for him. Right before Kikyo could fire her arrow, I felt your power reaching for me. I grabbed onto it and added all of my powers to help you out. It seems you were also able to use the Shikon when pulling me here as well.” 

Japan then interrupted her. “The Shikon, how did I use it and where is it now?” he asked worriedly. 

Kagome gave him her brightest smile and threw herself at him. She then pulled back quickly since she didn’t want to embarrass him to bad. “It’s gone. It took so much energy to pull me back here that you depleted it completely!” She had happy tears trailing down her face as it was finally and truly over. She had completely the Shikon and with the help of her country she had been able to get rid of it. It would never be able to cause any more problems.

A soft hand wiping her tears away startled Kagome and she turned to Russia, who was now beside here and wiping her tears away. She gave him a tender smile and reached up to cup his own hand against her cheek and held his hand there as she nuzzled it with her face. “Thank you,” she whispered out.

Russia leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. “I believe this will be quite a story. I can’t wait to hear it,” he said as he stood back up.

“Kagome, are you sure?” Japan asked as he was finally able to stand up beside the bed. He might would have let her tell Germany but he was unsure how he felt about her telling Russia.

“Of course, I am sure. Russia will keep it a secret from everyone else,” Kagome stated and then stood and turned to Russia to add on, “Won’t you?”

“Yes,” he said pulling Kagome close to himself. He would keep whatever secrets she asked of him. He was also interested in the tale after listening to some of what she told Japan.

“Well then, Japan, why don’t you eat? There is plenty left and I will catch Russia up on my story,” Kagome said as she gestured to the food for Japan. She then pulled Russia back over to his bed and pushed him down. She then curled up in his lap and got comfortable.

Russia just looked down at her in amusement. He had already made up his mind that she was going to be his and it didn’t look like it would take much as she was already getting used to him and didn’t even seem to fear him.

“This is going to take a while. So please try to hold all questions until the end, please,” she begged of him.

He gave her a grin and a node and she started on her tale.


End file.
